An untitled story
by TurboAce
Summary: Everyone needs a little bit of personal support even if its not from where you prefer it from Open to title suggestions
1. Prologue:Help

Training grounds

"Why can't I get this jutsu down! I do everything they say but I can't get even one to stay up!" said Naruto Uzumaki

Not far from their another person was practicing with their own jutsu when they then overheard a kid yelling so he decides to check it out

"Hey kid can you not be so loud" said the other person annoyed that he couldn't focus with a kid yelling 'Oh it's that kid Naruto'

"Sorry but I can't seem to get this stupid jutsu right" said Naruto as he literally was pulling on his

hair in frustration

"What are you trying to do?" asked the other person

"The clone jutsu" answered Naruto

"Let me see it" said the person

Naruto obliges he does the clone jutsu just to see one clone appear and fall to floor, the person took a good look at the clone and as he went to touch it he actually felt it which he shouldn't have been able to do since the clone is just supposed to be an illusion meaning that this kid was making a mix of the clone and the shadow clone

"You're overflowing you clone with chakra making it so that it can't handle it so it literally is overflowing with chakra so it can't work right, try to use less chakra and try focusing more on dividing the clone into multiple clones than on creating a single clone" suggested the person

"What do you mean?" asked a slightly confused Naruto

"I know that in the academy they want you to make at least three clones so maybe if focused more on dividing the clone you made into more than one you can make a stable clone but you will probably make more than what you need since what ever amount you are using is too much for one clone" clarified the person

"Alright I guess that makes sense" said Naruto

Naruto instead of trying to use his chakra to make one clone he decided to make a bunch using the same amount of chakra as he had been using which in turn made 20 perfect clones appear all standing upright and looked exactly like Naruto

"Good job kid" praised the person who still has not shared any info on himself

The shinobi was then surprised by when he was tackled to the ground by Naruto who was overwhelmed with happiness at his accomplishment to the point of almost shedding tears

"I know you did well but can I get up please" strained the person

"Thank you sir" said Naruto

"Please don't call me sir I feel old just call me Shoku you remember me Naruto you tried to graduate in my class last year" said the now revealed Shoku

After a while of trying to think back a year Naruto did eventually remember Shoku he was one of the first to pass out of his class where only a small amount passed where only nine kids had passed

Oh yeah! You were awesome when you did the clone jutsu and the transformation to make it look like Iruka-sensei and Mizuki were sparring then you had one of them use the substitution jutsu to pass the test

"Yep that was me they said it was very creative but I only got a B on it since I didn't use three clones" said Shoku as he rubbed the back of his head in mild embarrassment

"So Shoku why did you help me I mean no one ever helps me not even Iruka-sensei helped me like this" asked Naruto

"I was just overthere practicing my techniques then I heard you sounding frustrated and I recognized you so I decided to help it was no big deal"

"Do you think you can maybe tutor me some before I take the test so I won't be the dead last anymore" asked Naruto as politely as he could

"I don't mind I don't go on many missions now anyways alright how about every other day we meet at my house to go over what you didn't learn in the academy, I wasn't rookie of the year but I remembered all of the classes really well so I should be able to help" said Shoku

"Thank you Shoku-nii

"Shoku-nii? No problem I was getting kinda hungry do you know a good place to eat?" asked Shoku

"Lets go to Ichiraku Ramen its my favorite place" said Naruto

"I know the place I'll meet you there let me just get my stuff from the other training ground" said Shoku as he walked back to the other training ground

"See ya there Shoku-nii"

As soon as Naruto left Shoku glanced towards the trees around him and shunshin over there and put his hand on a girls shoulder

"Hyuga-san why are you spying on Naruto?" asked Shoku politely

"Um... I w-was um" said the hyuga

"Its alright to admire him if you want to talk to him you can join us at Ichiraku Ramen" suggested Shoku

"N-no thank you I need to get home" said the hyuga in a hurry as she ran home

Shoku decided to take a gamble and address some rumors regarding the hyuga since she might be who the rumors are about

"Hyuga-san just because you're not a fighter by nature doesn't mean you can't attack in the mindset of proving yourself to others or in defense of your self" said Shoku as he shunshin away

Later at Ichiraku Ramen

"Hey slowpoke come on the food will get cold!" yelled Naruto from outside the stand

"Sorry sorry it took longer than I thought getting all of the things I left over there" said Shoku as the pair entered the ramen stand and saw an old man behind

"Naruto! how you been i thought we were going to go without a loyal customer all day" said Teuchi as he let out a good healthy laugh

"No worries old man i'll take my usual so then Shoku-nii can train me so I won't be the worst in my class anymore"

"Oh really how do you plan to do that young man?" asked Teuchi as Naruto gobbled down his fifth ramen not hearing what was going on between the genin and old ramen make next to him

"I don't know yet I figure I adjust it as I go ya know I'll start light and if he doesn't get it I readjust and attempt another method its no big deal I wasn't doing much anyways I'm only a genin but I know some good jutsus that Hokage said that will last me at least through chunin and if I perfect my other one I can be jonin easily" said Shoku as he ordered a chicken ramen "Besides Naruto is like a hyperactive child who had too much sugar and is being told to be perfectly still and read a book instead of running around, all he needs is to calm his body so he can calm his mind"

_Flash Forward to Naruto's class graduation_

"Alright class turn in your written exam and follow me outside for the outside exam" said Iruka as he collected the students papers and put them in a pile on his desk 'I wonder how Naruto did he's been improving greatly but...' thought Iruka as he decided to take a quick glance at Naruto's test as Mizuki ushered the kids outside, he was surprised to see at least the first half of the Naruto's exam seemed correct at a first glance at least

Outside

"Alright kids line up and one by one take your kunai and shurikens and try to hit the target with the best of your abilities" said Iruka as he made his way outside "First up Choji Akimichi"

As the kids lined up and took their shot at the targets, they had to use five shurikens and five kunais from their own storage, Naruto went into his secret scroll and opened the kunai and shuriken Shoku let him borrow since the ones he had were no good

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke casually strolled up to the line where he had to stay and threw his shuriken and kunai all at once, he ended up landing all five of his shuriken on the bullseye and four of his Kunai on the bullseye as well but one landed outside the bullseye leading Sasuke to scowl at his mistake even though the girls cheered for him

"Good job Sasuke you now have the top score out of everyone next Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto walked up to the line and started to breathe in and out slowly while closing his eyes 'Calm your body to calm your mind, find your target and engage with no hesitation' as Naruto opened his eyes he took all of his kunai and shuriken and threw them at the target with 4 of each hitting the bullseye while the others landed just outside the bullseye

"Good job that gives you second best score right behind Sasuke" Iruka said and instantly regretted it since now Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other for different reasons since Sasuke has met a challenge and Naruto didn't surpass or even tie with Sasuke "Save it you two for the taijutsu portion next Ino Yamanaka"

'I listen to what you said Shoku-nii and I did really well' thought Naruto to himself as he thanked Shoku mentally

Moments has passed and all of the weapon exams have passed and they were well into the taijutsu exam, they separated boys and girls so girls went first then boys and you weren't graded if you won or lost it was how well you fought since if the top two taijutsu people squared off and if one of them lost it wouldn't be fair since they both were good enough to pass, Now at the final match since it went in alphabetical order is Naruto vs Sasuke

"Naruto and Sasuke face each other and make the confrontation seal" ordered Iruka

Naruto and Sasuke face each other about five feet away and made a half tiger seal, it is to show that they are ready face each other in combat

"Remember if one of you is outside of the circle or I see that one of you can't continue the match is over. You may fight!" said Iruka as he walked out of the ring

Naruto engaged first he threw a punch which Sasuke blocked and moved out of the way as he made an opening for quick strike to the face but Naruto leaned back slightly to avoid the blow and used his leg to kick Sasuke in the stomach as he was leaning forward, Sasuke took the hit used the upward momentum to grab Naruto's shoulders and flip him onto his stomach, Naruto quickly recovers and tries to spin around to kick Sasuke's legs but he jumps over them and is about to kick him again but Naruto rolls out the way and gets up to kick Sasuke back, Sasuke recovers as the two take a moment to breathe

'He's gotten better I actually have a challenge' Sasuke had thought with a smirk of pleasure on his face

'I guess the reflex training I had with Shoku is really helping I'm actually keeping up' Naruto thought feeling a little bit of accomplishment

"Thats enough you both pass with flying colors not make the reconciliation seal so we can get to the last exam" said Iruka

They walked up to each other and joined there confrontation seals but an unheard conversation was heard between them

'You better pass so we can finish this as shinobi'

'Believe it!'

Moments later

"Naruto Uzumaki you pass here is your headband" said Iruka as he handed Naruto a Konoha headband

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" thanked Naruto as he took his green goggles off and tied the new headband around his forehead

"But I have to ask how did you improve so quickly not even 2 months ago you would have been failing every part but you passed each one" asked Iruka very curious to know how the once dead last student became one of the best

"Shoku-nii helped me"

"Oh Shoku helped you I never took him as much as a tutor"

"He didn't really tutor me he just made things clearer"

"Alright I'll see you next week for team assignments"

"Okay see ya Iruka-sensei!"

A little later in the Hokage's tower

"I would like to thank you for helping Naruto-kun pass his test" said the Hokage with a genuine look in his eyes

"It's no big deal Hokage-sama I was just helping a kid pass his test so he can become a fellow comrade" said Shoku

"I wish more people thought like you Shoku"

"I just don't understand why people even the shinobi look at Naruto like a demon he's just a jinchuriki don't they understand what the fourth hokage had done 12 years ago was it not made clear on what happens if theres a tail beast in a village"

"Unfortunately no only people of my predecessors time and my time knew since thats when the first sealing began, then when it transferred to the second it was done in secret and she never shown any demon like qualities" said the Hokage

"Well that's unfortunate"

"Yes" said the Hokage as he felt some regret but quickly hid it for his next question "What exactly did Naruto learn with you"

"He fully grasped the 3 basic jutsu albeit he makes too many clones but he still makes them, he understands the history of the village which by the way he's beginning to idolize you and the 1st and 2nd more" said Shoku

"Oh really *laughs heartily* maybe that'll show that boy some respect"

"And we might have accidently by complete chance had him learn how to manipulate his chakra chains" said Shoku sheepishly

"explain" said the Hokage

"When I was explaining how some people has special blood which allows them to have unique abilities an I mentioned that Uchiha have an ability called the sharingan he lost claiming how unfair it was that Sasuke got, and I quote "a badass ability" so I told that to get this he had to find a different chakra than normal in his body since chakra is clear so if he found a color he should draw from that"

"You understand that could be very dangerous" commented Hiruzen

"Yes and thats why I said stay away from anything red" said Shoku matter-of-fact  
>"He said he found two chakras one was yellow and the other was a reddish-orange, naturally he went to the orange one an he brought it out and then chains popped out of his hands"<p>

'Interesting so since Minato put some of his and Kushina's chakra into the seal Naruto accessed his mother's bloodline ability the same way he would if he needed to access the kyuubi, but I was unaware that Minato had a bloodline ability and the chakras yellow! Interesting I need to look into that more maybe thats how his Hirashin worked' thought Hiruzen "Thank you for that info I fear I'll have to tell him about them in the near future at least now I can be prepared for that. How are those techniques coming along Shoku?"

"My weapons work perfectly now, however the three techniques you told me to work on are not as perfected" said Shoku

"The third technique the one I'm working on with my old teammate is the most completed but I'm not sure how it will work on people like you" said Shoku as he reached into his pocket and took out some seals "The purpose is supposed to rejuvenate you to the point to where you can move as if you were fresh but obviously you won't be 100% so if I amplify it for you, you can be near your prime again being able to move as fast as you used with ease but it won't affect your chakra capacity or your muscle strength"

"That is fine they are only needed if I am needed to fight after hearing about Onoki and how he's still improving I decided to get back into shape so that should help I can regain my chakra and strength back no problem" said Hiruzen

Hiruzen being way past his prime and with Jiraiya constantly away and the younger generation up to Kage level strength yet he needs to be able to still fight for the village and according to his sources there might be a new threat on the village

"Alright what about the first two the attacking one and the supplementary?" asked HIruzen

"The supplementary is really close the only problem is that I need a medium for it all the time otherwise it won't be permanent and I can't seem to make it to big"

"Not bad but I see why you see why you could see its a problem however that is really helpful on or out the field"

"Yeah with the attacking one I can't stabilize it"

"Explain please"

"The moment I form it for more than 30 seconds it explodes luckily it wasn't stable enough for it to do serious damage to myself"

"Alright try talking to someone else besides your friend at the hospital we have plenty of jonin and chunin all over the village that love helping young ones like you"

"Yes Hokage-sama I'll try asking someone else"

"And lastly you and your teammate know the chunin exams are coming up soon"

"Yes"

"Well since Naruto-kun passed his test it means we have an odd number of genin graduating meaning I will have to put one of them on your team for the exams but they will be training with another team especially for missions"

"Alright please notify me or my teammate who it is so we can at least become familiar with him or her"

"of course that is all you may go"

"thank you Hokage-sama"

I don't know what to call this story, I am open to suggestions :)


	2. Prologue pt2:Team

**Academy final year classroom**

**Most of the class were excited that they finally became shinobi a lot of them didn't pass making it so only 19 passed the exam they all sat in their regular seats**

**"****Alright class settle down its time for team assignments" said Iruka as that settle the class down quickly which was a first for Iruka " Alright team 1 is…**

**Meanwhile a certain Uchiha had a question in his mind for a while now and that question was two seats away he wanted to confront him about it but he decided to wait in the sake of his pride**

**Also a certain pinkette was thinking as well albeit about something different, she was ecstatic that she sat next to Sasuke but was also intrigued about Naruto since like most people noticed that he changed his outfit, he still kept the orange but it looked way better than before he had the same pants but he wore a long sleeve orange shirt with a sleeveless navy blue hoodie and he got green new goggles (looks like motorcycle goggles) on his forehead as his headband is tied around his arm like Shikamaru's**

**"****Team 7" continued Iruka he skipped team 3,4 and 5 since they were still in circulation "is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno"**

**Making Ino grow jealous at Sakura for being on Sasuke's team and Hinata for being on Naruto's team**

**"****Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame"**

**"****And lastly team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka"**

**"****but sensei you didn't assign me a team" said the purple haired girl**

**"****Ami you've been selected to join a team of genin who is down a teammate so you will be temporary on team 7 until they return from their mission to pick you up" said Iruka**

**the reactions were mixed**

**Naruto didn't mind Ami as much so he was indifferent**

**Sasuke was troubled he didn't mind Naruto but now since there was another member he wouldn't get as much individual training from their senseo as he would have**

**And Sakura was pissed since she is now on the same team as her childhood bully**

**hours had passed team 10 was picked up by Asuma and team 8 was taken by Kurenai while team 7 plus Ami waited even Iruka left, later a blonde girl had walked in the classroom **

**"****Hi guys I'm here to take you to you sensei" said the girl which made the four get up and follow her out the classroom**

**"****Miss who are you?" asked Sakura**

**"****I'm one of temporary teammates for Ami but since my other teammate is on a mission as of right now I'm picking you all up"**

**"****why are you picking us up instead of our sensei you are just a genin like us you don't hold any real authority over us" said Sasuke**

**"****true but your sensei has a reputation of being late so you would probably wait another hour until he came so I'm taking you to him"**

**"****what about your own sensei?" asked Sakura**

**"****Don't have one yet so I will also be training with your team sometimes along with my teammate" said the girl as the group walked into a training ground where a man was standing there waiting for them**

**"****glad for you all to make it I'm Kakashi and I'm the sensei of team 7" said Kakashi with an eye smile "introduce yourself"**

**The girl went first "My name is Mi, i like healing others, and spending time with my teammate who is still not here,i dislike when people are arrogant and ignorant of things around them my hobbies are eating and sparring, my dream for the future is to fight side by side with my future husband" said the girl now revealed to be Mi**

**The whole team took a moment to analyze the girl, she was blond with blue eyes, her lips were red but she wasn't wearing lipstick, she was short not much taller than Naruto, she wore blue pants and an oversized yellow jacket on top of a blue tank top, she wore her headband on her forehead and had a utility belt on her waist **

**"****alright next"**

**"****my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen…"**

**As the team were introducing themselves Kakashi was taking a moment to dwell on things 'with 6 genin im not sure i can use Minato senseis method of them training themselves will work albeit two which are seasoned genin on par with Gai's team but i wouldn't feel right if i didn't train them in anything but they also have Ami and I have to train her until they get a sensei which they might not even get one'**

**"****Sensei what's wrong? asked Sakura curious why her sensei was just sitting there while everyone had already introduce themselves**

**"****sorry its just having a larger team making me rethink some things on how your genin exam will go"**

**"****what are you talking about sensei we already took the exam" questioned Naruto**

**"****that was to narrow out the competition since not every team can handle their senseis test you want to yo want to give an example Mi"**

**"****in my class 5 teams had passed the academy genin exam meaning 15 kids passed but after their senseis genin exam 9 kids or 3 teams failed meaning my old team and another team were the only ones who are still genin"**

**"****each jonins exam is different so even if you had passed my exam you might not pass another jonins exam but since according to the situation I'm assigning a different type of test but we have to wait for your other teammate for it to work"said Kakashi "it involves physical effort so you might want to stretch... all of you" finished Kakashi with the last part directed towards Mi**

**As the five genin stretched and got warmed up another genin made his way to the training ground the sixth genin of team 7 **

**"****Shoku-nii!" said an excited Naruto as he saw his brother/trainer approach**

**"****Shoku-kun!"said Mi as she waved him over**

**"****Hey guys I'm apparently joining team 7 until further notice, nice to meet the rest of you" said Shoku as he bowed in respect for his new teammates**

**As Sakura and Ami bowed in respect, Sasuke approached Shoku trying to gauge his strength**

**"****Introduce yourself" asked Kakashi**

**"****Alright my name is Shoku, I like Konoha, and all of the people in it, I dislike ignorant people and arrogant people, my hobbies are training, spending time with Mi, and gazing at the sun and moon and helping others in whatever way I can,my dream is to be a jonin and perhaps get a wife" said Shoku**

**"****Alright with that out of the way the genin exam is you four" said Kakashi as he pointed towards Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke and Ami "Against those two Shoku and Mi"**

**"****why us?" asked Mi**

**"****since you and Shoku are already genin who passed their test i'll let you be the opponents for the other four" said Kakashi to Mi "The challenge is to pin or trap both of them before sundown, you four can use whatever you want shuriken kunais, jutsus whatever you have it doesn't matter but killing is not allowed"**

**"****But sensei 4 vs 2 isn't fair even if they are older than us" said Sakura**

**"****Shoku and Mi are 2 of the strongest genin in the village so if they are too easy for you i'll kick them off the team" said Kakashi with an eye smile "Begin!"**

**uncharacteristically Sakura ran in first after Mi, she threw a punch which Mi easily caught and she used her superior strength and threw Sakura into Ami**

**Naruto and Sasuke not knowingly attacked Shoku together Naruto threw a punch while Shoku caught the punch a threw Naruto towards Sakura and Ami, Sasuke seeing this threw some shuriken at Shoku who dodged the first few and caught the last with his finger and blew on it**

**Kakashi having a more trained eye saw that Shoku blew wind chakra onto the shuriken increasing the range and power behind it**

**Shoku threw the shuriken at the three genin who were trying to take on Mi, Mi saw this and jumped up, meanwhile as the genin saw the shuriken coming Ami being the closest to it tried dodging it at the last second she and the others were surprised that Ami was still cut by it, Naruto now seeing the wind chakra on the shuriken tackled Sakura out of the way**

**"****Naruto! why you tackle me it was just some shuriken its not my fault that Ami got hit by it" said Sakura**

**Naruto simply pointed towards the shuriken flying towards a tree, later being cleanly sliced through**

**"****Never mind" said Sakura**

**Ami joined Sasuke in the attack against Shoku, whenever sasuke attacked Shoku, Shoku simply dodged or redirect his attacks, Ami tried to assist by throwing shuriken at any openings, but Shoku dodged those as well**

**'****They're starting to get it but they haven't realized it yet' thought Kakashi as he observe the battle from a tree**

**All four genin momentarily retreated into the trees, they huddled together**

**"****Alright i see why they two of the strongest genin in the village" admitted Sakura**

**"****They could probably challenge Kakashi if they wanted" added Ami **

**"****I see why Shoku-nii is a genin sub leader" said Naruto**

**"****whats that?" asked Ami**

**"****when there is only a team of genin on a mission one is usually stronger or smarter than the rest so if a problem occurred they could usually handle it if not handle it the best out of the team" answered Sasuke"meaning that Shoku alone is a chunin in all but rank"**

**"****plus theres two of them and Mi is very agile she kept jumping around us almost making fun of how weak we were compared to her" said Sakura as she remembered how Mi kept an amused smile on her face the whole time**

**"****We need to at least get one out of commission so we can focus on one" said Ami**

**"****But Shoku-nii and Mi are both aware of what the other is capable of and what they are doing, remember the shuriken how would Mi know to dodge a shuriken from Shoku instead of just ignoring it" pointed out Naruto**

**"****We need to…" started Sasuke**

**"****to what?" said Naruto**

**"****work together" finished Sasuke not happy with what came out of his mouth**

**"****great because I have a plan" said Naruto with his old prankster smile**

**The sun had started to go down and Kakashi discussed some things with Shoku and Mi**

**"****I realize that you are holding back but please try not to I need to gauge my team's strengths, weaknesses, and abilities and all I know is that Shoku can use wind chakra in his weapons" said Kakashi**

**"****Alright Kakashi-sensei" said Mi in agreement not liking holding back**

**"****I'll show off this new jutsu I learn you might even be impressed by it" said Shoku as Kakashi disappeared back into the trees**

**Next thing they knew they saw a moderately sized fireball heading their way surrounded by a ton of kunai and shuriken, they both used the substitution jutsu to dodge it, Mi appeared to the west side where she was then quickly tackled by Ami and Sakura with Sasuke holding a kunai to her throat, Kakashi appeared **

**"****since Mi is pinned down even though she could probably get out I rule her out" said Kakashi as it caused joy to appear on Sakura, Sasuke and Ami's face and shock on Mi's "but you have about 15 minutes to pin Shoku down and from what I saw Naruto's not holding his own that well" causing the three genin to hurry to where Shoku and Naruto were**

**"****No fair Kakashi-sensei I could have got out of that" said Mi as she pouted **

**"****Sorry but I kinda want these genin to pass and I want to see how all four of them do against an opponent stronger than them" said Kakashi**

**'****they'll have to be lucky to beat Shoku'**

**Meanwhile the four genin boxed Shoku in a diamond/square like formation**

**"****We got you now Shoku-nii"exclaimed Naruto**

**"****Don't count me out yet!" said Shoku**

**Naruto shot out his chakra chains from his hands towards Shoku in an attempt to trap him, while Sasuke prepares his fire jutsu and Ami and Sakura launch shuriken and kunai**

**It all seemed to happen too fast for the genin, in a single moment Shoku punched Sasuke in the gut so hard he doubled over, he then did a swift leg sweep to trip Sakura, he then went to Ami and threw her unceremony like towards Sasuke and Sakura, then he grabbed Naruto's chain and yanked to where it tied up all four genin to each other**

**"****I win!" said Shoku as tightened the chain**

**Kakashi and Mi made their way over to the five genin, Mi was happy that Shoku won, while Kakashi was shock at how fast he took out all four**

**'****he went for Sasuke first since his fire was the most dangerous he tripped up Sakura so she couldn't come to the aid of Sasuke, then he put them in the same space by throwing Ami towards Sasuke and Sakura, and he used Naruto's weapon against him and used it to tie the four together'**

**Out of nowhere Naruto deactivated his jutsu and allowed Sakura and Ami to try and tackle Shoku but Shoku calmly used his hands to grab their heads as push ups so he can almost jump over them, then Naruto launched a airborne kick at Shoku, Shoku prepared to block it with his left leg but Naruto went right through him revealing he was a clone later Sasuke came from the other side with a kick Shoku blocked it easily with his right leg ut Sasuke maneuvered himself out of it so he can then use his left arm for a punch which Shoku blocked with his right leg again, then Sasuke gripped Shoku's leg and prepared another kick making Shoku let go of Ami and Sakura to use his hand and arm to block the blow, then as that went on Naruto used his chains to wrap around Shoku while Sakura and Ami held Kunai's to Shoku's throat**

**"****Damn" muttered Shoku for being out maneuvered by rookie genin**

**"****Shoku is trapped so he is out leaving, congratulations you pass, you are officially genin" congratulated Kakashi showing his eye smile **

**'****Naruto dismissed his chains for a quick surprise long enough for when Sakura and Ami lunged at him he couldn't jump out of the way forcing to used them as stools for a boost, Naruto then used a clone to cause Shoku to have an opening wide enough so that Sasuke can battle Shoku in the air, even though Shoku taijutsu is good he can't fight Sasuke in the air with only one leg forcing him ti let go of the girls block Sasuke's strike, allowing the girls to get their weapons ready so when Naruto used his chains on a more vulnerable Shoku he would beat least momentarily trapped long enough for Sakura and Ami to get in position for a proper capture' thought Kakashi pleased with his genin strategy**

**'****One step closer Shoku-nii until I can challenge you one on one then you'll have to respect me as your Hokage' **

**Flashback**

**"****Hokage?! Ha! I'll accept you as my Hokage when you can beat me one on one going all out"**

**"****Fine then promise me"**

**"****Promise"**

**Flashback end**

PS: this story is focused on Naruto, these two chapters are like prologues to the rest of the story


End file.
